When is a Riddle not a Riddle
by GradGirl2010
Summary: A young woman has been visiting Riddler since his Asylum days. Professor Strange finds himself intrigued. She frequently visits him in Arkham City, staying for hours. Strange is curious of her. Perhaps she is the key to him unraveling Gotham's second most puzzling riddle. It's only a matter of cracking her.
1. The Riddle and The Writer

**When is a Riddle not a Riddle**

**A young woman has been visiting Riddler since his Asylum days. Professor Strange finds himself intrigued. She frequently visits him in Arkham City, staying for hours. Strange is curious of her. Perhaps she is the key to him unraveling Gotham's second most puzzling riddle. It's only a matter of cracking her.**

**…**

**The Riddle **

**and **

**The Writer**

**This is my first Batman Arkham fic. Be nice. I took an interest in Hugo Strange and wondered what if he used arbitrary means to get in the heads of his patients.**

**I did delete this for a second to redo something. ****A brief revision. Someone brought up an interesting point. So I should lay down a few notes.**

**1) This takes place before the events of Arkham City**

**2) I'm aware of Riddler's personality but have adjusted it to fit this fanfic. Because this is FANFICTION DOT NET! FICTION! Not true, and or canon. **

**3) There is no three. I appreciate the criticism though major. I had forgotten a few key parts. Others no.**

**There is a four. If you don't like the fic DO NOT READ IT! Again, this is FANFICTION! I'll put Joker in a TUTU if I want to! **

**Please Enjoy!**

**...**

"Hello Officer Cash." A 22 year old woman greeted the Arkham City guard. Her vibrant blue eyes glistening in the tone of her golden brown skin. The midday sun reflected off her long, sheen brown locks. "How are you today?" She shifted her satchel bag.

Arkham City. A regular Asylum on dry land. Only it is rumored the inmates will have free run of the city. Go to shops, live lives behind barbed walls. The City has only been opened for four months and already the people of Gotham were rioting. Saying they felt safer with Arkham on the island. Far away. With shark infested security.

Meanwhile there were others who were in support of the City. Many who were incarcerated on Arkham Island had families who found it difficult to visit. Assure their imprisoned loved ones that they weren't forgotten. Visiting hours, however, were greatly restricted. The City hadn't intended for civilians to pay their respects. When the voices became loud enough, the City had to oblige. A strategy for raising public appeal. To that, Professor Hugo Strange, the new Warden of the City, permitted supervised visits. Heavily supervised. Guards to escort and guards on the roofs and in the streets.

There were no reported injuries _thus far._

"Hey there, Miss Nyra. I'm fine. You're looking good." Her yellow turtleneck halter matched her skin tone nicely. Cash followed her blue bell bottom jean legs to the brown boots and back up. Emily Nyra. An aspiring author who has sold three mystery novels since graduating high school. Currently she is working on a new seller. She merely needed inspiration. Who better than Gotham's most puzzling mystery?

Cash wasn't up for working inside Arkham City just yet. Being stuck with the loonies on an island was bad enough. He wasn't up for being trapped in a city where getting out is hella harder than getting in. "Here to meet with Riddler again?"

"You almost sound disappointed." No one is entirely sure why, but Emily has been visiting The Riddler since Arkham City opened. Longer. Since Arkham Asylum. She visits him in the manor he acquired the second he arrived. He turned it into a real Hell hole to get to. All the time she is escorted and monitored closely by TYGER guards. That did very little to ease Cash's unease. Penguin, Joker, Croc - any of them could get their hands on her and kill her. Or worse. He wished she'd take the danger of the City more seriously.

"I'm telling ya, Miss Nyra, visiting these weirdos isn't healthy." Cash warned her out of concern. "Harley Quinn became obsessed and look what happened to her."

"But you see I'm not Harley. I'm not hopelessly in love with a loon in love with himself."

"Then what are you? To Riddler I mean?"

"That, Officer, is my secret." She winked teasingly. "For now he is my inspiration." Cash was taken aback. Bothered by how she refused to answer that one question. She'll tell Cash about previous visits and how long she spent with Riddler. Visiting hours run from noon to nine. She's stayed the entire nine hours once or twice. Since the Asylum and now in the City. But she never answered why she visited him. Why she was interested in him? And she was so young. Maybe she is in love and refused to answer. "May I enter?"

"Yeah. Of course…" Cash requested authorization for the door to open. The heavy, barbed wire doors parted. Three heavily armed guards escorted her to Riddlers hold up. The Maze District. A place where only answering Riddler's Riddles grant you safe passage to his home. "You realize the TYGER guards are going to be one you like flies to a dead carcass. The inmates in here would like nothing more than to rip your hide apart. In more ways than one."

"Procedure as always." Emily shrugged. She's used to this speech. Cash's way of discouraging her visits to Riddler. He always urged her to meet him in the Visitor's Hall where she would be better protected. She always declined. Saying, "I won't thin the thread keeping us close." Whatever that meant.

"Take care, Miss Nyra."

"Thank you, Cash."

As the doors closed behind her, Cash scracthed his cheek in bewilderment. The maze gaurding Riddler's place has traps that activate when riddles are answered incorrectly. They change almost daily. "How the Hell does she get through?"

**...**

Unbeknownst to the girl, up in the guard tower, Professor Hugo Strange watched from on high with a malevolent grin on his face. "Shall we intercept?" A guard asked.

"No. Let her pay her respects to Mr. Nigma." The guard nodded, stepping back. Strange admired the girl as she regaled the guards with her charm. "She and I will speak very soon."

**…**

**Interview Session**

_(Recorder turned on)_

**Strange: **Interview number 1. July 5th 2014. Visitor name: Emily Nyra. Novice Author with three published works and rumored to have a fourth in the making. Miss Nyra is a frequenter of Arkham City who habitually visits Edward Nigma. The Riddler. Previously she visited Arkham Asylum to see Mr. Nigma on significant holidays. Now with Arkham City she visits quite often. Today I have invited Miss Nyra, 24 hours after her previous visit, for a session. A sure to be brief meeting with the spark of Mr. Nigma's interest. Perhaps the young Miss may provide the leverage I need in order to _cure _Mr. Nigma.

…

**(24 hours ago)**

"Hiya, Ed! Did you miss me?" Emily strolled on the green carpet of foyer of Riddler's Manor. His decor screamed his obsession with riddles. Chess pieces podiums, checker board floor tiles, wayward stairs. Both the picture and the actual stairs.

"EM! Good to see you!" Riddler greeted the girl with open arm, strolling down the split stairs. Emily skipped up the stairs, throwing herself in his arms in a warm hug. Riddler spun her around, holding her so tight he never wanted to let go. "To think I used to despise this city. Now that you can visit more often, I'm starting to grow fond of it."

"I missed you to, Ed." She giggled. Thankfully the guards stayed outside. They tend to spoil the mood. "I brought you something." She reached into her bag.

"OOH! IS IT…" He pranced excitedly. Emily produced a green and brown hardcover book. A picture of a brain with stairs making up the synapses. _Maze of the Mind, Volume 4. Wayward Escape._ "YES! OOH, YES! This is the manuscript, right? A rough draft to tease me with?"

"Have I disappointed you yet?" She answered him with her own question.

"No you haven't!" He flipped it open to the first chapter. "_What to do? What to do? No escape. No release. When trapped in the maze of your own mind, unable to escape, not knowing if you're reaching the end or being taken further - how does one escape the maze?_" Riddler hugged the book to his chest, squealing with joy. "And you're sure no one's read it yet? No publisher dared touch the cover and skimmed their thieving eyes on the words."

Emily crossed her heart and raised her right hand. "I solemnly swear, Edward Nashton, that no one except you and myself have viewed the contents of my book."

Riddler's heart warmed. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "You truly are the best. Don't ever forget that." He whispered, cupping her cheek. "I'm just sorry you have to come here."

"Don't be." She hugged his hand, snuggling to the palm. "I'd travel to Mars and back to visit you. Especially on Fourth of July." She beamed a huge smile up to Riddler. "This is the day that brought us together."

"You gonna watch the fireworks with me?"

"I never miss them."

…

**(Present Day)**

**Emily: **_(Door to Strange's Office opens) _"He-hello? Professor Hugo Strange?"

**Strange: "**Yes, Miss Nyra, please come in. Have a seat." (_Doors closes. Screeches of a chair being pulled out and pushed._) "Good evening, Miss Nyra. Thank you for coming."

**Emily: **"With all due respect, Professor Strange, on the phone you made it sound as if I didn't have a choice?"

**Strange: **"Of course you had a choice, my dear. Forgive me. My mundane work ethics overwhelmed my courteous nature."

**Emily: **"Well you did sound somewhat urgent. And my day was open so..."

**Strange: **"I appreciate your coming nonetheless."

**Emily: **"Why was I asked here? If you don't mind my asking. It was rather sudden."

**Strange: **"Ah yes. You see, Miss Nyra, it has been brought to my attention that you are a frequent visitor of the patient, Riddler."

**Emily: **"I..I do visit a few times each month. Why? Is there an issue?"

**Strange: **"Not at all. In fact I find your visits with him to be fruitful. He is much more compliant with you than he has been with our doctors or me."

**Emily: **"Ed doesn't open up to people he doesn't trust?"

**Strange: **"Clearly he trusts you. Ed?" (_Chuckles menacingly_) "You both must be very close if he allows you to use his name informally."

**Emily: **"N-Not in the way you think! Or the way anyone else thinks!"

**Strange: **"Why so nervous, Miss Nyra? I'm merely teasing. Although I must admit you have me curious. What do I think of you and Riddler?"

**Emily: **"I-I don't know! I'm not a mind reader!"

**Strange: **"Then why are you blushing?" (_Long silence, confirming Strange's unspoken hypothesis. He chuckles again_) "Miss Nyra you are a smart woman. Quite accomplished by what your publicist says." (_Pulls out one of her books. Notices folded pages where the places were saved._)

**Emily: **"You read it?"

**Strange: **"I've read all three of your works, Miss Nyra, and find myself fully captivated. Especially with the main character. A deuteragonist you've christened, Brain Teaser. A rather silly name only to belie the true danger he poses. The love he holds for solving puzzles and turning them on his adversaries. Seems to be a pseudonym for another _brain teaser _felon we know."

**Emily: **"That's no secret. Ed, well, he is the inspiration for the main character."

**Strange: **"Then it should come as no mystery as to what I think of your relationship with Mr. Nigma."

**Emily: **"There's nothing romantic going on! I swear!"

**Strange: **"Why swear? You are not in a police interrogation."

**Emily: **"Then why does it feel as if you're accusing me of something?"

**Strange: **"Perhaps we should end our meeting here. I fear I have touched a raw nerve. A poor introductory for our first heart to heart. First impressions are important. Help to clarify who it is the person you speak with."

**Emily: **"Believe me, Professor Strange, I already have an outline of who you are."

**To be continued**


	2. The Riddle and The Professor

**The Riddle**

**and**

**The Professor**

_"I SAID TAKE YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF ME! HEY!"_ Riddler's frantic thrashing kicked Professor Strange's office door wide open. The snap to the wall did not disturb the stone faced Doctor from his observation. Strange was admiring a video of Penguins goons pummeling a rival gang member. TYGER guards roughly dragged Riddler into Professor Strange's office. Riddler shouted vulgar protests, demanding to be released. The guards shoved him in a chair, strapping his hands and feet down so he can't escape. Or lash out at Professor Strange.

"AS I LIVE AND BREATHE! Professor Hugo Strange gracing me with his presence!" Riddler obnoxiously haled the older man. "I could be Joker I'm smiling so much."

"We apprehended the patient in a control room beneath the maze of his residence." One of the guards informed Strange rather robotically.

"Do you have the item I requested?" Strange asked, not taking his eyes off the screen. A second guard placed a rectangular item on Strange's desk. Riddler noticed Strange's beady eyes shifted behind the round glasses. A menacing smirk lifting a cheek. "Thank you gentlemen. You may return to your duties."

"Yes sir." The guards saluted and left the room. Strange ended the video, bringing his full attention to the enigmatic man.

"Well, well, well," Riddler guffawed boisterously, "Professor Hugo Strange does indeed crack smiles." He drummed a finger, grinning at the wrapped object with intrigue. "Riddle me this, what's inside the package that makes STRANGE smiles?"

"An answer I shall divulge when you have answered a riddle of my own." Strange smoothly countered. With a firm knowledge of Riddler's attraction to riddles, Strange held no doubt he would ensnare the narcissistic man.

"Oh? Then ask." Riddler enticed him. This he had to hear.

Strange absconded reacting to the glee of Riddler falling into his trap so easily. How like Edward Nigma to boast of his brilliance, yet blindly walk straight into an obvious trap. _The price of self love._ "When is a Riddle not a Riddle?" Riddler raised a caught off guard brow. When is a Riddle not a Riddle? It was a rather odd question. A spin off of 'When is a door not a door?' Though he doubted the answer was 'ajar.' "When you already know the answer."

"Huh?" Riddler's dumbstruck deflated his anxiety.

"My, my. I never imagined the master of riddles possessed such a bewildered look." Strange taunted. He erected a finger, beckoning Riddler to heed his answer. "A riddle is not a riddle when you know the answer. In other words, Mr. Nigma, I now understand the riddle personified." He bent the finger to Riddler, igniting his swelling agitation.

"Meaning what?" Riddler snarled, growing impatient with the rather ridiculous display. "Are you saying you've solved me, Strange? You've cracked the mystery of The Riddler?" He threw his head back laughing out loud. "Surely you jest!"

"If jokes are you desire, visit The Joker. I am not attracted to frivolous jocularisms." Strange rumbled. "But yes, Mr. Nigma. I believe I have unraveled the riddle that is you."

"Oh really? Do tell, Strange. Come on." His voice lowered to an animalistic growl, "You've piqued my curiosity." The daggers of his glare shredded his mask.

Strange leaned in on his elbows, interlacing his fingers together. In a moment of silence he studied Riddler. Absorbing Riddler's confident form, memorizing the defiant expression. He would soon change that. With two words. "Emily Nyra." As predicted. The Riddler sank in his seat. Color faded from his face, as did his superiority complex. It brought a triumphant smile to Strange's face. "A lovely girl, Miss Nyra. Quite charming as well. And a very gifted writer." He tauntingly revealed one of Emily's he kept in his desk. Riddler stomach curdled seeing one of her books in this heinous man's desk. "I especially enjoy the main character of her thrilling work of fiction. She is quite enamoured with you"

"Enough! How do you know Emily?!" He demanded to know.

"Emily?" He crooned her name feigning surprise. Riddler's anger deflated as he mentally cursed himself. Strange chuckled mockingly. "I see. So the admiration is mutual." He waved the book tauntingly, "Or do you merely spare her life so long as she writes about you?"

"Answer me, Strange!" Riddler was pulling at his bindings. The chair balanced on the front legs as he lunged to rip answers from the scathing Professor. "How do you know the girl?"

"Do not attempt to distance yourself. It's clear you and she are close." He removed his glasses, nonchalantly cleaning them. He flashed a sharp ominous glare. "Either calm yourself or you shall remain ignorant of what it is I know." Riddler hissed through gritted teeth, frothing venomously at the mouth. A heavy breath exhaled. The chair returned to all fours. He miraculously calmed down. Under protest. "That's better. Last week I invited Miss Nyra to my office for a little chat."

"You what?" Riddler shook.

"And in that week, I've noticed, you've been docile, idle, recluse." Strange pushed the chair back rising to his feet. He folded his hands behind his back, making his way to the other side of the room. "Always after her visits you refrain from killing guards with your riddles."

"Why? Why would you do that? Why would you ask her here?"

"You sound as if I have slated her for execution." Strange poured himself a cup of tea, adding honey and sugar to the heated liquid. Judging by Riddler's pleasantly petrified expression, Strange might as well have. "I merely wished to gain insight as to her fascination with you. She does visit your every so often, does she not?"

Riddler felt violated. He ground his teeth in a rabid growl. _That's private! Don't mock it!_ He screamed in his mind. He forced himself to keep calm. "What do you do? Have your escorting goons tattle to you about her visits?" Knowledge of her visits came as no shock. Visitors are added to a list, monitored, and checked for patterns in visits. Riddler refused to satisfy the sadist's desire for him to sweat. "So what? She visits me, we talk, and then she leaves! Big deal!"

"She VISITS, Mr. Nigma, to deliver these." Strange picked up the mysterious package. Riddler's gaping eyes locked on it, trying to see beyond the wrapping. "Riddle me this, Mr. Nigma, what do I have in this package?"

It took only a second for Riddler to put two and two together. "You bastard!" Riddler lunged forward. The chair toppled, smashing him into the blue carpet floor. "You! You went into my home! Rifled through my things!"

"A home and things you would not have if I did not permit it."

"Emily gave me that! That manuscript is mine! IT'S MINE!"

"A manuscript, you say? For Miss Nyra's Fourth book?" Riddler didn't understand. Why did he sound like that? "Ahh. So that is why you remain underground." Strange unwrapped the package. He reached it and pulled out a stack of blank printer paper. He smiled ear to ear at Riddler's utter disbelief. He was tricked. "The one riddle that irked me the greatest was what kept The Riddler Dormant for a week after Miss Nyra's visit. Now I know. She allows you to read her manuscripts before she publishes them."

"But...but you...earlier…" Strange specifically asked the guard if he had the package he was actively searching for.

"I knew nothing of her manuscripts. Only that she visits you. This was merely a longshot at best." The back of his palm swatted the papers. Riddler could hardly believe it. Strange played him like a fiddle. "These manuscripts hold sentimental value for you. What with you being the main character. Undoubtedly it feeds your ego." Riddler bit into his lower. "However, I have read her previous works. Thinking on the plot and connecting the evident relationship between the two of you, there certainly is a deep bond."

"There is no bond! There is no relationship!"

"Isn't there?"

"No! There isn't! Now let me leave!"

"But why?"

"Because you're boring me!"

"Am I? Or is it because I am leaving you exposed?" He purred huskily, savoring every agonizing twitch Riddler's pained face tried to hide. "Am I laying you bear? Making you feel naked as I strip you of your enigmatic defense?"

"I said let-me-leave! Now!"

"Very well. If that is your wish." Strange pressed the intercom button, connecting to a secretary. "Miss Niles. When is my next appointment?"

_"Miss Emily Nyra is expected at noon today."_

"Emily?" Riddler's voice shook. Emily was coming.

"Please call to confirm she will be coming."

_"Yes Professor."_ The woman hung up, leaving a deafening silence as Riddler dwells on Emily.

"Why are you having her brought here?"

"I believe you wished to leave." Strange ignored his question, pretending to study a patient file.

"Don't play with me, Strange! Why is Emily coming here?"

"Good day, Mr. Nigma." Strange pushed the buzzer. Guards burst in and untied Riddler.

"No! Wait! Why are you meeting Emily?!" Riddler dug his heels, fighting to remain until he was given an answer. "What do you want from her?"

"I want nothing from her, Mr. Nigma." As the door started to close, Strange gave Riddler one last grin. "But I want everything from you." The door closed in Riddler's horrifed face. His howls could be heard all the way down the hall as he pleaded for Strange to stay away from Emily. "A mystery novelist and a riddle making criminal." He held up a yin yang pendant, matching the opposing forces to Riddler - the yang - and Emily - the yin. "What is the attraction?"

**To Be Continued**


	3. The Writer And The Professor

**The Writer**

**And**

**The Professor**

**(A Few Hours Earlier)**

"Hmm...perhaps the hallucinogen should be more complex than nightshade vapors."Emily brought a cup of strong hot coffee to her lips, tentatively studying her own copy of her manuscript on her laptop. No doubt Riddler will have marked up the copy she gave him with his own revisions and edits. It made her giggle. "Ed always had to put his two sense." She lied against the arm of her green couch. She wondered what Riddler was doing right now. _Ring-ring. Ring-ring. Ring-ring._ Emily diverted one hand from her laptop keys and pressed the phone's speaker button. "Hello?" She greeted pleasantly, returning to editing her work.

"_Good morning...Miss Nyra._" Emily's fingers froze inches over the keys. The glow of the screen highlighted the paralyzing fear. "_How are you this morning?_"

Emily closed her laptop. She twisted stiffly to the phone. A sickening chill scrolled her spine envisioning the face the voice belonged to. "Professor...Strange?" Why on earth was he calling her?

"_I do hope I am not disturbing you._" She heard the snigger in his voice at her wavering tone. "_It was my fond hope to ascertain whether or not I offended you during our meeting._"

"No, Professor. You didn't." She was more uncomfortable than offended. Even now. She's sitting on her couch on the other end of a phone. Yet it seemed as if Hugo Strange was right beside her. Her skin was crawling. The air hadn't been that thick since her awkward run in with Mad Hatter. "How did you get my number?" She cursed her waning courage. The only people who have her number are her publicist, her friend from school, and her parents. Lord knows why she lets them have her number. She hates talking to them.

"_I am entitled to my secrets, my dear, just as you are yours._" Emily grunted irately. He was referring to her secret relationship with Riddler. She will admit. The Professor scares her a little. The air that surrounded him bodes he is no ordinary man. Well he can keep his secret. Stranger people than him have weaseled her number out of thin air.

"Is there something I can help you with, Professor?"

"_On the contrary, Miss Nyra. Are you able to visit Arkham City? I'd like to talk with you some more._" Nausea exploded in her stomach. After their previous visit he honestly expected her to return to his office to chat. The only reason she'd return is to visit Riddler. He would be an unwelcomed obstacle near the exit.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I can't. I'm behind." Her speech was swift, broken as she stumbled. Recalling her last visit four days ago, she wouldn't need to return for a while. Riddler probably wasn't done piecing her manuscript apart. He studies every page attentively, jotting notes in areas, then leaves the rest to her.

"_Oh my! Have I caught you in the middle of your fourth volume?_"

"In a matter of speaking." She swallowed a large lump. "I'm doing touch ups here and there. Making sure I'm happy with what's written." Oddly she began to calm down. Strange is frightening. The manner he conducts himself is very unnerving.

"_Then I will not bother you further._" She prayed he hadn't heard her sigh in relief. "_One more thing before I go._" And the the ending stretched just out of reach."_Mr. Nigma has held himself in his home since your visit. He seems to do this quite often after you leave._"

Emily's defense crumbled when she scoffed at Riddler's oddball behavior. "Does he stay in there for maybe a week or so?" She asked humorously.

"_Indeed._" He crooned, impressed by the accuracy of her guess. "_I'm concerned as to why? Suicidal thoughts? Depression?_"

"No-no! Nothing so serious!" She was appalled he even considered such a thing. "Whenever I visit I leave him my manuscripts. Pieces or the whole story."

"_A printed manuscript...fascinating._" The purr in his voice returned her unease. There was a foreboding sense she just walked into his trap. "_Well I will not keep you any further. Hmm...My appointment with Mr. Nigma is in ten minutes._" He slyly pretended to think aloud.

"You're meeting with Ed?" She cupped the phone with both hands.

"_Psychological evaluations are mandatory. And your visits with Mr. Nigma have opened certain doors._" He emphasised the last words. She felt the sensation of victory he claimed. Emily's fingers twitched. Her heart pounded against her chest. "_Mr. Nigma will be evaluated at 11:30. If you wish to see him, come around noon._" Emily glanced at the clock. 10:45. With traffic she should make it to Arkham City in an hour or so. "_See you soon._" Strange hung up.

Emily ogled the phone, brow fretfully raised. Her fingers curled to the body of the phone. Her teeth grinding. For some reason she could see that smug smirk stretching across his face. "That little baritone bastard."

…

**(Just After Riddler's Interview)**

12:10. Riddler kicked both feet off one TYGER guard, smashing the one restraining him into the wall. Quite of bit of damage extended throughout the hall. Cracked glass, awards, and a broken water fountain. The guard kept a firm grasp on his tied hands. The other grabbed him by the legs. "You masked bastards! I demand you release me! Now! Get off me!"

"ED?" Riddler's thrashing came to an abrupt halt. The guards froze, following Riddler's gaping expression. Emily was keeping a hand to a corner as if debating whether or not to run. "Ed, what's going on?" She was taken aback by the slightly destroyed hallway. "What the Hell went on here?"

"Emily? No! Why have you come here?" The TYGER guards eased their grips. They let Riddler's feet touch ground but firmly kept his hands. "This was his idea, wasn't it?!" Riddler's advances to her were hindered by the guards. They tightly clenched his arms and escorted him on his way. "What did he say? Did Strange threaten you?" Riddler wrestled to stay.

"Strange didn't threaten me, Ed." She wasn't sure if she was threatened or coaxed. It did seem if she were to say no something bad would happen. Maybe she was threatened. Riddler twisted and yanked, wanting to get one last look at Emily before those ugly guards threw him into his manor prison. Horror robbed him of color. Emily was curious so she turned to see what ailed him. Hugo Strange peering round a corner. The gleam of the lights obscuring his serpentine glare. Riddler's heated fight diminished on the spot to a submissive slouch. He growled through gritted teeth, resisting all urges to scream. Emily was officially scared. She's never seen him give up so easily. "Just go, Ed! I'll be by later!"

"Emily…" Riddler rasped.

"Come on!" The TYGER guards escorted him out.

Emily shot a suspicious glare toward Strange. Something didn't feel right. Like when you walk into a room and immediately tell something is amiss. Her arrival, Riddler's outburst - it seemed too perfect in timing to be a coincidence. And the man spying from the corner is the one laying out the schematics. Strange adjourned to the adjacent hall to his office. practically begging Emily to follow after him.

_What did he do to you, Ed? _

…

**Interview Session 2**

(_Strange activates recorder and patiently waits. Pours two cups of tea. The door roughly opens and slams._)

**Emily: "**What was all that about?"

**Strange: **"Ah, Miss Nyra. What a pleasant surprise."

**Emily: **"Surprise? You were expecting me."

**Strange: **(_Chuckles low_) "Admittedly I held strong confidence you would visit. The allure of Riddler is far too enticing to resist."

**Emily: **"How many times must I say? We're not in a relationship. There is nothing between me and Ed!"

**Strange: **"Would the proper grammar not be ''Ed and I?' As a writer surely proper grammar is your top concern." (_Emily growls, refusing to dignify with a response._) "Please have a seat."

**Emily: **"I'd rather stand, thank you.

**Strange: **"Miss Nyra you seem rather agitated. Due to tumultuous Gotham traffic, no doubt. It always makes a person less...amicable. Please sit. Have a little sip of tea." (_Emily reluctantly sits in the chair._) "How do you take your tea?"

**Emily: **"Thank you but I don't drink tea. I don't have a taste for it."

**Strange: **"What a shame. I find tea to be rather soothing." (_Inhales tea and sighs exaggeratedly_) "The aroma of the delectable tea leaves only paled by the rich fragrant taste that touches your tongue." (_Takes a quick sip_) "Herbs and spices contained by the steam spread to every inch of sore old muscles rejuvenates ones vigor."

**Emily: **"I'm not sure whether to decline or simply ask, 'what does tea have to do with why I'm here?'"

**Strange: **"Why ask a question you already know the answer to? You're here for Mr. Nigma. As to why you are in my office, hm, that is anyone's guess."

**Emily: **"Excuse me? You invited me here, remember? You called my house! Which, by the way, I am still curious as to how you got my number."

**Strange: **"Again, Miss Nyra, I have my secrets just as you do."

**Emily: **"And you can keep them. I'm just glad I showed up when I did. Ed would have demolished your office."

**Strange: **"And all it took was a meager glance upon you to sooth the savage beast."

**Emily: **"What's that supposed to mean?"

**Strange:** "Are you sure you would not like a cup?" (_Takes a sip of tea_) "It may sooth your own savage beast."

**Emily: **(_Shoots up from chair and smashed palms on desk_) "ENOUGH GAMES, STRANGE! I'm not in the mood!"

**Strange: **"Would your mood shift if Mr. Nigma were in here? Standing beside you? _Holding you in his arms…?_"

**Emily: **"How do you-What are you trying to get at?!"

**Strange: "**Let us put it into context. I need tea to ease the daily quarrels of my battered my bones. Mr. Nigma, on the other hand, is far more docile when in your presence. And Vice Versa."

**Emily: **(_pauses and ponders for a moment. Falls back into chair) _"So that's what he meant...

**Strange: **" I beg your pardon."

**Emily: **"Ed asked if you threatened me. Why would he ask me something like that, I wondered. There's only one logical answer."

**Strange: **"And that would be..."

**Emily: **"You're using me to get to Ed." (_Strange says nothing.) _"I'm right, aren't I?"

**Strange: **"When attempting to aide a wild animal, sometimes it is necessary to _sedate _them."

**Emily: **"Ed isn't an animal! He's a human being! And what you're doing is cruel!"

**Strange: **"I am attempting to help him, Miss Nyra. Mr. Nigma is very ill. I only wish to see him rejoin society as a functioning normal person."

**Emily: **"Do not insult my intelligence because I'm young, Strange. You and I both know normalcy is a fantasy. There is only the everyday mundane behavior no matter how eccentric or benign."

**Strange: **"Very eloquently put, Miss Nyra. And I implore you forgive this old man. My intention is not to insult you. Nor use you. I honestly wish to help Mr. Nigma."

**Emily: **"If that were the case, Ed wouldn't have asked if you threatened me. He's narcissistic and eccentric, I'll admit that. But he's not erratic. He has a compulsion, not an addiction."

**Strange: **"Are they not the same thing?"

**Emily: **"Compulsions are controlled. An idea arises and you have to act. But you discern importance from what can wait. Addiction? A man who can't last two minutes without a puff is an addict."

**Strange: **"Are you certain you aren't a psychologist?"

**Emily: **"I'm an author. Therefore I'm compulsive. Ed is the same way."

**Strange: **"Only your murders are works of fiction. He has blood staining his hands to the marrow."

**Emily: **(_Sounds hurt) _I already know that.

**Strange: **"My apologies. Have I upset you?"

**Emily: **"No..."

**Strange: **"I can see that I have." (_Pours her a cup of water_) "Here. Mr. Nigma tells me you allow him a sneak peek at your manuscripts. Might the one he possesses be the script for your fourth book?"

**Emily: **"Ed is the inspiration for the main character. I'd feel guilty publishing a character he wasn't comfortable with."

**Strange: **"His opinion matters a great deal to you."

**Emily: **"If you read the Acknowledgment at the beginning, it reads '_Inspired by Edward Nashton._'"

**Strange: **(_Opens one of EMily's novels. Flips to acknowledgment_) "Ahh. Mr. Nigma's real name. Yes I thought the named sounded familiar."

**Emily: **"Only a handful of people know Ed's real name. It's a bit of an inside joke."

**Strange: **"One I assume you both lavish in."

**Emily: **"We share a chuckle or two when someone posts to my blog stating, 'I'm in love with Mr. Nashton!' It feeds Ed's bottomless ego. Ugh. He becomes unbearable in that aspect."

**Strange: **(_Chuckles adoringly_) "The way you speak of him is as if you both are siblings." (_Emily falls silent, hiding behind sipping her water_) "How long have you known Mr. Nigma?"

**Emily: **"A while." (_Quickly sips water)_

**Strange: **"Care to elaborate."

**Emily: **"There's nothing to elaborate. I've known Ed a while. That's all."

**Strange: **"Surely not. There is more. I see it in your eyes. In the way you and Mr. Nigma communicated in the corridor. By how...close the two of you are. There is a strong bond. One, I must confess, triggers the compulsion to understand."

**Emily: **"There's nothing to _understand_. If you wish to know about Ed ask him yourself. Don't come to me and expect me to play the helpless and weak lynch pin!"

**Strange: **"Perish the thought, Miss Nyra. It became apparent the first day you wandered into Arkham City how bold and strong you are. Most people are frightened at the front gate.

**Emily:** "I'm not so easily intimidated. Not by you or those guards lurking outside the door!"

**Strange: **"Please calm yourself, Miss Nyra. My goal is not to intimidate, threaten, or harm anyone. Like all the Doctors and Professors here, my wish is to help those confined to this city. To understand what makes them tick."

**Emily: **"Yeah. That's what they all say…"

**Strange: **(_Sighs, pretending to be disappointed._) "Miss Nyra, my intention is not to wound you or Mr. Nigma. I merely wish to help him. But I cannot do that without your help. Simply educate me on the riddle that is Riddler."

**Emily: **"I can't help you."

**Strange: **"Can't you? Or is it a matter of won't? What are you trying so desperately to hide?"

**Emily: **"I'm not hiding anything."

**Strange: **"Then why are you retreating?"

**Emily: **"Please understand, Professor. It isn't my place."

**Strange: **"Sworn to secrecy? Do you not want him cured?"

**Emily: **"Ed will never let you in. So long as that is the case I cannot and will not divulge anything. I…"

**Strange: **"A confidant. I respect that. (_Sighs in defeat_) Then there is not much I can do for him other than mundane therapy." (_Presses button_) "Captain. Please escort Miss Nyra to Mr. Nigma."

**Captain: **"Yes sir."

**Emily: **"I'm sorry, Professor."

**Strange: **"As am I."

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Unraveling the Riddles

**Unraveling the Riddles**

Strange slumped exhaustedly stretching his neck all the way back in his work chair. A neverending loop of roundabout questions and ambiguous answers. A stressful tension headache pressed right on the center of his skull. It built to where his eyes were ready to pop out of the sockets. The discomfort increased just thinking about how Emily continued to futilely protect Riddler. She was quite smart for a writer. He works inadvertently trained a keen awareness for trip ups and pleasant, guard lowering conversations.

It coaxed a chuckle from him. Strange was unsure if he was amused or irritated. Perhaps both. He enjoyed a challenge. Emily certainly was that. But the girl is proving too challenging. Not unlike Catwoman. There is a shallow victory in his previous conversation. Emily unknowingly revealed a protracted relationship between her and Riddler. How far back it goes is still a mystery? Far enough, it seems, to win his absolute trust and confidence. Trust. A spiritually binding contract. Losing Riddler's, or Riddler losing her's, would devastate them both. What is it that binds them together?

"Lovers is no longer the case." Strange conceded the possibility. "Mere friends. Definitely not." No. Strange needed to think outside the box. Take the out of context and put it into context. Which other probable scenarios has he not considered? "Too close to be friends, not close enough to be lovers. Hmm. I wonder…" He pensively scratched his knotted beard. He reached to his intercom, pressing a red button. "Miss Niles. Uncover as much information on Emily Nyra. Dating from birth to present day."

"_Anything in particular i should be looking for, Professor?_"

"No. Just create a file and bring it to me."

"_Right away, Professor Strange._" Niles hung up, jumping into the task given to her.

Strange pressed the tips of his fingers together, drumming them with a malicious smirk. "I must learn more about the young author. Priority one: What grants her safe passage through Mr. Nigma's Maze?" TYGER guards were escorting Emily to Riddler's manor as he spoke to himself. They will undoubtedly ascertain the mystery.

"_Professor! We have a problem!_" The Captain boomed over the com.

"What is it, Captain?"

"_Riddler's girlfriend, Nyra. We...we lost her._"

"You what?!" Strange hissed. A civilian is lost in Arkham City. The protesters will have a field day, not to mention a cakewalk, getting Arkham City closed down. "How do you lose a person?"

"_It's not like you think, sir! We escorted the girl to Riddler's as ordered!_" The rising panic prompted a ditch effort to save himself from being fired. Or worse. "_We followed her in till the first turn. One of Riddler's riddle was on the wall. Instead of reading it she looked at us and asked a weird question._"

"And what question is that?" Strange grew steadily impatient. That author was making his guards look like fools. She outwitted them. Regardless of the explanation, Strange will need to thoroughly teach his guard the basics of being wary of a girl closely knit with the master of riddles.

"_Something about and raven and a desk, or something._"

Strange's anger assuaged. He recognized the question. Mad Hatter indulged him with it once. "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"_Yeah! That's it! Before any of us could answer there was this flash of light. By the time it cleared, we were in the middle of Arkham Square. The girl was gone._" Strange was fully engrossed in the bewildering tale. A folklore's oldest riddle the key to accessing Riddler's Manor? Could it be so simple? _No. _Strange stopped himself before getting too ahead. Riddler despised the obvious. Emily was too clever. _She revealed the key too easily. _There's a catch. One only Riddler and Emily were aware of.

"So that is how they wish to play."

**XX**

Emily and Riddler were sprawled on a couch in hearty laughter, tears spilling from their eyes. "That was brilliant!" Emily lied across Riddler's lap on her back she was laughing so hard. "A trap door! Wow! You always loved the classics." She flicked the tears away.

Riddler had to take a few breaths before he could speak. He enjoyed the laughs he and Emily shared. "Last time you were here...and they tried to get in...I catapulted them into Two-Face's court house."

"I bet Mr. Dent was ecstatic." She rested her head on his lap. "Gave him a new reason to toss that coin of his."

"I owned it for a week once."

"No way!"

"Way. He bet he could solve all of my riddles in an hour."

"He lost of course."

"Of course! No one's smart enough to solve my riddles." He placed a hand to her forehead. "No one except you...and the Batman."

A sharp pain staked her chest. "Don't mention him." Emily groaned. She turned on her side, hiding the welling sadness. Riddler retracted his hand, wincing regretfully. "Don't bring him up."

"I'm sorry, Em. I forgot how much he upsets you." He soothingly stroked her arm up and down. Emily wasn't a fan of Batman. She didn't hate him. But she partially blamed him for Riddler being stuck in prison. Partially. "I finished the manuscript. It was marvelous. A splendid way of ending the tail."

Emily couldn't resist smiling. He knew just what to say to bring her from her funk. She turned back over raising a dubious brow at him. "With your own little revisions?"

"One or two." Riddler reached to the end table, handing her the manuscript. The second Emily opened it red pen marks colored every single page. Maybe one or two left untouched. The rest she could barely read. Emily sighed irately, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"You do realize my deadline is August 12th."

"Well it's July 12th. Get started now and you may finish by the eve of the deadline."

"I'm starting to forget who the author is." She galred.

"Which is precisely why…" He took the one manuscript and switched it with another, "I have this on hand." Emily opened it. Her jaw dropped. The little copyright stamp she had consumed on the right corner of the table of contents. She flipped the pages. It was her manuscript. Only infinitesimal editing notes. But then what was Riddler holding? "This is something Mad Hatter wrote on his spare time. I _procured _it for chuckles and gave him my own personal critique. Yours…" He tapped the script, "I barely touch this time."

"Why?" Ridler always jotted notes, forced his two sense on how a plot should be.

"Because it says I get better. I'm cured." He stroked her hair from her face. "You're the only who thinks that."

Emily touched his face, outlining his grief with her thumb. "I believe it with all my heart. I know for a fact that you can stop. But what dad did…" She trailed off, sensing the mine field on approach. Riddler's head lowered. His cheek pressed to her palm. "Edward. You have NOTHING to prove. Not to him or anyone else. Him and mom were both wrong about you."

"How can you call those monsters our parents? Especially my father." He growled venomously, on the verge of puking just thinking about the past. "He wasn't your biological father! He treated you far worse!"

"By marriage or blood. The day the double threats married brought us together." Emily sat up on her knees, bringing Riddler to look her in the eye. "On that Fourth of July we became brother and sister. It marked the first day you and I were ever happy."

"Our parents were never happy. Together or apart." He opened an arm. Emily snuggled close to him. "Knowing they hated us for our happiness only made me smile."

"It only grew when we discovered our _talents._"

"Yours is what got us out of that house. Mine…"

"Don't dwell on it." She implored. "Thanks to you Dad will never walk, and mom will never be able to see." A sort of sinister grin pulled at her cheeks. "He will never strike us again. And mom's blind eye(s) will forever remain. No matter where either us end up, we're far better off than them."

"Speaking of places to be…" Riddler handed her the manuscript, "You'd better review the edits and see if you agree. Not that I'm worried. You do a splendid job regardless." Emily snuck him a kiss to the cheek.

"Careful, big brother. I spoil you enough." She put the manuscript in her bag and went for the front door.

"Aw. Spoil me a little more. I'm entitled to it." Riddler playfully begged. "Oh! And don't forget the new password! You know how you'd forget your head getting wrapped up in your work."

"Good-bye, Ed." The door shut in response.

Riddler lied down, folding his hands behind his head. "Pfft. My Little Sis. I have nothing to worry about."

**XX**

"There you are, Captain. Where've you guys been?" Emily teased the weary TYGER guards. "I was worried when you left me all alone in the maze."

"Don't give us that crap! What the Hell are you and Riddler playing at?" The Captain roared, not nearly in the mood for jokes.

"I'm not sure what you could possibly mean." She feigned innocence. The Captain and his men growled rabidly. She was hiding something. And the Captain was going to find out.

"Stay here. Keep on her!" The guards kept their eye - and lowered guns - trained on her. Emily gladly stepped to the side, gesturing a hand to the maze. The Captain entered the maze, taking the same left turn to the same wall they were at before they disappeared. He cleared his throat, making sure he had the question memorized correctly. "Why is...a raven like a writing desk?"

The Captain clamped hands to his ears when a loud buzzer blared. "_EEHHH! Sorry! That is no longer accepted._" Emily snickered under her breath. _Don't be too harsh._

"Say what?! But she just-"

"_Good day._" Steam exhausted from beneath the large tile he stood on.

"Now way! No this TIIII-AAAHHH…" The Captain sprang back into a pit.

Emily peered around the corner. She watched the missing tile close. "Ooh that's bad."

"CAPTAIN!" The Lieutenant and two others rushed in, scouring the narrow path. "WHAT HAPPENED?! CAPTAIN! WHERE ARE YOU?" The lieutenant howled over the radio. Nothing but static.

"Umm…" Emily tapped his shoulder. "You guys may want to rush to the sewers." She cringed pointing to the tile that moved. "This trap door here drops you right in the middle of Mr. Jones' place."

"Mr...Jones?"

"I think you call him Killer Croc." The dire peril of the situation smacked the team like a ton of bricks. Never mind how Emily knew where the door led. Strange would get that out of her sooner or later. "Marks! Hanks! Get her to the front gates! The rest of you are with me! Assemble a team and head for the sewers! Tranques only!"

"YES SIR!" The lieutenant and his men scattered.

Hanks and Marks edged Emily along. She was worried for the Captain. Anyone who meets Killer Croc likely doesn't return. She's run into Croc before back on the island when he was being transferred to another cell. Not someone she wants to be alone with. Although, she had to admit, she was tempted to laugh. After All, it's what these guards deserve for helping Strange. Feeding him information, no doubt, on her visits. Helping him torture Ed. Their so-called father did enough of that. She wasn't sure why, but there's a nagging feeling that Strange had plans for the inmates. An agenda. What was anyone's guess. Hopefully Riddler would keep his head down.

As Emily neared the gates, an unpleasant figure barred the door. Professor Strange personally came to bid her farewell. She'd prefer it if he stayed inside his office. "Leaving so soon, Miss Nyra. You usually visit for longer than three hours."

"I have a deadline to meet and editions to make." She clasped the straps of her bag defensively. "Sorry I won't be around for your next _session_."

"Oh you'll be back." He declared confidently. "The impulse to visit Edward is far to tempting to resist."

"The only impulse I'm resisting is the one to rip your beard off." She countered in a truculent drone.

"I think you've sent a shiver down my spine." He mocked. Emily avoided remarking on the obvious taunt. Strange stepped to the side. Cash opened the gate on his end. "Good evening, Miss Nyra." Emily inhaled her confidence and sauntered on her way. She crossed Strange's path. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "I look forward to our next session."

**To Be Continued...**


	5. End of The Riddles

**End of The Riddles**

**Strange: **(_Turns on recorder_) "It wounds me to say so, but I find myself in a perplexing predicament. Mr. Nigma alone is a taxing puzzle. Coupled with Miss Nyra, I find myself put in a spot. The relationship between Riddler and Miss Nyra is steadily becoming clearer. My last session with Miss Nyra created a small window. She is bound by a spiritual sense of honor not to speak of Mr. Nigma's past without his consent. Mr. Nigma becomes fraught with panic whenever Miss Nyra is alone with me, warning her to tread carefully. Revealing a strong bond. One not forged by mere visits every so often. I am confident their relationship extends back several years. How far is still a mystery."

"Why am I focusing on a girl who is not a patient? Because that girl is the key to unraveling the mystery that is The Riddler. With her I will gain new ground in Mr. Nigma's _treatment. _However the closer I draw the more obstacles they put in my path and push me back. The Maze for example. A very arduous obstacle. After my men apprehended Mr. Nigma, a sense of violation of his space gripped him and he reinstated a new security system. Injuring my men in the process. It would seem he designed it so only himself and Miss Nyra may pass. One thing is certain. They are desperate to keep me out. Of their heads and Mr. Nigma's home. Hm-Hm-Hm. These two are quite the pair. Submissive whilst in public, impish when in private. They behave in a manner similar to that of siblings. I wonder…"

(_Door opens._)

**Niles: **"Pardon the intrusion, Professor. I have the file you asked for."

**Strange: **"Perfect. Thank you, Miss Niles. Good night." (_Door closes. Strange flips through file. Chuckles._) "It would appear the riddles are about to come to an end."

**xx**

She lied in bed. Her wrist draped over her forehead, blankly staring at the spinning ceiling fan. The drapes wafted as a pleasant night breeze filled her room. The distinctive and distant sounds of rushing cars normally served as the ambiance she needed to be coaxed to sleep. It was 11:15 at night and she was wide awake. Tormented by the nightmare known as Hugo Strange nagging at her subconscious.

'_I look forward to our next session._' Those words stuck with her like a bad omen. He sounded so sure she'd be back on the other side of his desk being interrogated. _No way in Hell! _She bit into her lip. "If Ed wasn't in Arkham City, Strange would never see me." She refused to be used against Riddler. Were it not for the fact that he had murders on his hands she would be the one housing Riddler. Not a bunch of white coats who have a piece of paper stating they can tell a person what they think and feel. Glorified, personified mood rings is what they are. They weren't there to help Riddler. He was just a nobel prize. A notch on their resume if cured.

"If anyone really wanted to help us…" She hugged a pillow close. The plush cotton absorbed her falling tears, "They would have tried the first day our bruises finally showed." She buried her face in her pillow, stifling her sobs. "Ed…I'm so sorry…"

**xx**

Riddler was fast asleep in his bed, muttering incoherently to figures in his dream. For no particular reason he stirred. Popping on one hand he touched the sweaty bullets drenching his forehead. It was odd. His heart was racing. His stomach clenching. He glanced out the window, almost expecting someone to be outside. A mental silhouette of Emily stood at the window. He laughed derisively at himself.

"Come on, Edward. She can't sneak into your room anymore." He scolded himself. Emily and Riddler created a little tradition for themselves. Whoever had the bad day, the other person would sneak into their room and spend the night. Emily would always use the balcony. Tap on his window and wave with a huge smile. It's funny. He was starting to miss the island. Being in prison seemed for less painful.

"I need some air." Riddler threw his normal green ensemble, grabbed his question mark staff, and used a cylindrical elevator to take him to a sort of catacombs below Arkham City. Separate tunnels from the underlying sewer system. Thankfully Killer Croc lives BELOW those old tunnels. Unfortunately knowing that didn't ease the paranoia of him stumbling on these tunnels.

Riddler strolled for a certain distance until he came to a ladder. Climbing up he removed a manhole cover. The breeze carried a fresh scent rather than dying corpses. A small park pleasantly greeted him amid the slowly decaying city. It wasn't much. Just a few benches and trees none of the other inmates managed to ruin. A fountain produced contaminated water. But the sound was enough to calm his nerves. A little beauty in a city built on ugliness.

"Out for a stroll, Edward?" Riddler twisted to the voice, snapping the hook of his staff to Hugo Strange's neck. A hateful glare burned the menacing smirk displayed by the doctor. "My, my. For a recluse you have quite the reaction."

"How did you know I'd be here Strange?"

"I didn't. I come here often times myself to think."

"Don't lie!" Riddler pressed the hook deeper. Strange remain stonefaced. "I know your TYGER guards are always watching! Me and Emily! Learning whatever you can through sly tricks."

"Speaking of learning…" Strange unfolded his hands from behind his back, producing a file. Riddler raised a curious brow. "Riddle me this, Edward. To whom does this file belong?" Riddler wasn't in the mood for riddles. Ironic really. "Give up? That is fine." He sardonically cleared his throat. TYGER guards emerged from the shadow, wielding electric batons. "I'm sure Miss Nashton will play once she arrives."

"What did you s-AAAHHH!" A baton was rammed to the small of his back. He dropped to the ground. Strange took his leave, letting the guards handling the package. Riddler glared at Strange through blurry eyes, reaching in vein to strangle him. The TYGER guards gathered close. One stepped on his hand. He looked up. A baton met his face. Everything went dark.

**xx**

_Ring-ring. Ring-ring. Ring-ring._ "Hmm! Ugh. Hrmm…" Emily's matted head surfaced past the pillows. She rubbed the sand from her drowsy eyes. She finally manages to get to sleep and her phone was ringing. At...three in the morning?! Whoever it was she was going to kill. Not her publicist. She'll torture her publicist and then kill her.

Emily sluggishly pounded her hand, lazily searching for the phone. She knocked it off the hook into her hand. She balanced it to her cheek and ear. "Uhh...Huhllo?" She slurred. Raspy broken breathing heaved on the other end. "Hello?" She answered more forcefully. Weak grunts responded to her, making her growl irritably. "Look. Whoever it is can't you wait another...five hours to-"

"_Emily…_"

Emily's tirade crashed to a halt. If she wasn't awake before she was now. "Edward…?" Pained moans answered in place of Riddler. Emily leaned up, hugging the phone as if holding him close. "Ed! Is that you? Talk to me! What's wrong?"

"_Don't…come…_" The phone he managed to obtain crackled on the end. She no longer heard his voice.

"ED! ED!"

"_Hello Miss Nyra. How are you_?"

"Strange!" She hissed. She threw the covers off. She stormed to the closet, rummaging for a clean pair of clothes. "What's wrong with Ed? What have you done to him?"

"_I am afraid Edward has had a little accident. It is quite serious. I dare say he may not make it._" Emily's teeth came close to breaking the skin of her lower lip. The wretch was playing her. Luring her to so he could grill her. The man on the phone may not have even been Riddler. It could have been Clayface. He is notorious for wearing every face except his. _Can I chance it?_ "_You should come offer him closure during his final moments. What kind of sister would you be if you didn't?_" Strange hung up. The phone slipped from Emily's grasp, cracking on the wooden floor. Her fingers trembled. Abject fear gripped her.

**xx**

Emily must have broken every single speed law as her tires screeched to a halt inches before crashing at the security. Her long black coat was whisked in the powerful gust. Leaves swirling past Arkham City. She slammed her car door. It echoed up the dark walls bordering the City. She stared the City down challengingly. Inside was Riddler at the mercy of Professor Hugo Strange.

"Welcome." Emily whirled around. An arm wrapped to her neck. Cloth was put over her mouth. Emily thrashed in her captors grasp. The cloth on her face muffled her screams. She shoved him into her car. His hold didn't wane. The harder she thrashed the weaker she started to feel. Her head was going fuzzy. Vision blurring. Her knees gave in. The arm around her neck snaked to her waist as she descended. Soon the whole world went black.

**xx**

The dim bulb of a single light illuminated a small space of a cinderblock room. Cockroaches and spiders retreated to the sanctuary of the darkness. Emily's unconscious form lied lifelessly slumped in a chair. Askew brown locks hiding the bags wrinkling under her eyes. Gloved hands squeaked a faucet valve closed. A glass was filled to the brim with crystal clear water. Casually the figure walked over to Emily. Tenderly two fingers tilted her head by the chin. The water was thrown in her face. Emily abruptly awoke, choking on water that snaked in her nose. She shook her head, water clinging to her eyes. The light was dim but it still hurt her blurry vision. A wiggly figure was kneeling in front of her. She squinted and blinked to see who it was. As her vision cleared, Hugo Strange greeted her.

"Welcome back, Emily." He tucked her hair behind her ears, wanting a clear view of her face. "I trust you had a pleasant rest."

"Strange...you...BASTARD!" She lunged forward. Shackles restrained her wrists to the chair's arms. "WHAT IS THIS? LET ME GO! Oww…" She winced. Sharp pain stabbed her head. She felt like she was hit with a gong.

"Try not to rile yourself too much. The chloroform as yet to leave your system." Strange sauntered to the sink. Emily's head wasn't 100%. Hearing chloroform was in her system did clear that bit up nicely. She researched Chloroform effects for her book. A real feel. A wash of water started her nerves. A pin dropping would scare hear. "Here." He extended water her way. Some water to-" With a roar Emily kicked the glass from his grasp. It shattered on the ground, water spilling everywhere. "Hm. Impressive." Strange flicked his hand. Her boot nicked his skin. "So you can still fight. Good. I'd hate for this to be too easy." He revealed a remote and pressed a button. Clamps restrained her ankles. Emily was still too weary to struggle.

"Where's...Ed…" She choked. "What have you done with him?"

"Why, he's right here." Strange sauntered to the wall. He pulled a switch, turning on another light. Emily gasped in horror. Riddler was strapped to a similar chair. His clothing was torn to tatters. Bloody gashes were on his face arms and legs. Swelling bruises and abrasions had already discolored his exposed abdomen. Strange roughly cupped his chin, directing his groggy attention to the shaking Emily. "Look, Edward, Emily's come to visit."

"Em...i...ly?" The dryness of his throat made Emily want to cry. When he opened his eyes to see her, sorrow gripped him worse than before. "No...Em...why did you…"

"She desperately wished to see you, Edward." Strange teased, walking to the center of the tied up duo. "She arrived only minutes after I called about your unfortunate accident."

"No...accident! You am…bushed me…"

"Is that what happened?" Strange chortled, feigning ignorance.

"Why are you doing this, Strange?" Emily wheezed. She couldn't take it anymore. He's threatened Riddler, interrogated her, and used them both against one another to obtain answers. "All this because you can't get in Ed's head."

"Nothing so simple, Emily. I will have my answers soon." Riddler and Emily despised he was using their name's so casually. "No. This, my dear, is about the two of you making a fool out of my guards." He leaned in close, lowering his voice to a roar, "Out of me." Emily swallowed. Riddler grit his teeth "So in retaliation I will finally break the Riddles that plague my city."

"Gotham isn't your city." Riddler hissed.

"But Arkham City is, dear boy. There is nothing that goes on that I am not aware of." Emily and Riddler knew that wasn't entirely true. If it were, he wouldn't be taking such extreme measures. "Nothing except what happens in your manor, Edward. The only location impervious to my sight."

"So to keep up appearances you abducted us and are now going to scare us into talking." Riddler snorted seethingly. "Good luck."

"I do not need luck, Edward. Just this…" He pulled the mysterious file off a slab table, "And your _willing _compliance." Edward gaped horrified at the file.

"What's in there?" Emily asked.

"You." Strange chortled, earning a bewildered stare. "This file is all about you Miss Nyra. Oh! Forgive me. Miss _Nashton._" Emily's blood turned to ice. Riddler's head dropped. "How heartwarming. Brother and Sister - criminal and author - continuing their childish games on opposite sides of the law. Well technically," He flipped through Emily's file, "Stepbrother and Stepsister. Your mother, his father-"

"Congratulations! You learned the secret all of Gotham wants to know!" Emily spat. "Yes. The Riddler and I are related!"

"By marriage. Not blood."

"Whatever! End this now, Strange! You got what you wanted."

"Not yet I haven't. There's still the riddle of your past I must unravel."

"Again, you might as well let us go." Riddler agreed defiantly. "We're not telling you a thing."

"Oh but you will." He purred, sending chills down their spines. "May I direct your attention to the floor beneath your chairs." Riddler and Emily glanced under one anothers chairs. Polygraph boxes were connected by wires tied to the legs. Following the wires, they inserted into the shackles binding their hands and feet. "These are special chairs designed to give inmates _encouragement _to speak truthfully. The readings you see are registering the pulses of the person opposite you." Riddler and Emily were seeing each other's heartbeat. Thanks to the room, their heartbeats were pumping. "I am going to ask you a series of question. Answer truthfully and you will remained unharmed. Lie to me, and volts of controlled electrical current will shoot through your body."

"THAT'S INSANE!" Emily roared.

"That's how results are yielded." He countered. "When you've answered my questions you both will be free to return to your homes. Continue to defy me and well…" He sniggered unnervingly, "The jolts aren't enough to kill you, but they will for you to endure the entire night." Riddler and Emily didn't believe him. No way he would go this far. No human being would. "Let us setup a baseline." He walked to Riddler's side. The enigmatic man galred him down. "What is your real name, Riddler?"

"It's Edward Nigma." The polygraph under Emily's chair blared an alarm. The wrist and ankle shackles surged with thin electrical streams. The streams touched her skin.

"AAAHHH…"

"NO!" Riddler howeld. Electricity surged through her body from head to toe. She screamed in pain, writhing in her chair. After five seconds the shock ended. Emily lurched forward, face petrified open as she heaved. "YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"The charge will gradually extended by five seconds per lie." Strange clenched a handful of Riddler's hair, yanking his head back. "I highly recommend you search for your integrity." Strange threw his head down.

Riddler shook it off. He was in dismay of Emily's smoking frame. Her hair was still drenched so the electricity must have felt worse. He dropped his head in defeat, unable to bear it. "Please, Strange. Let her go. I'll do anything. I'll TELL you anything."

"Tempting, Edward. But I need insurance you both will behave." He pulled a digital recorder from his pocket. "Shall we begin?"

**xx**

**(Taped Session)**

**Strange: **"Now. What are your names?"

**Riddler: **"Edward...Ni..._NASHTON_. Also known as Edward Nigma, The Riddler."

**Emily: **"Emily Nashton. Maiden name Nyra."

**Strange: **"Where are you both from?"

**Riddler/Emily: **"Smallville."

**Strange: **"Your appearances are quite different. How are you related?"

**Emily: **"My...mother, Martha Nyra, married Edward's father. Robert Nashton."

**Strange: **"You two are rather close for step siblings. Most only keep each other at arm's length." (_Flips through papers_) "It says here, Emily, your mother was the victim heroine addiction. She has priors for theft and has had child services forced upon her. Where was your father?" (_Emily remained silent_) "Emily. Answer the question. Where was your father?"

**Emily: **"Gone. Left when I was four. Didn't want a druggie wife...didn't want the spawn of one."

**Strange: **"That must have created a strain between you and your mother. You've run away several times, hiding at a friends house. She would retrieve you and...hmm...she's broken your arm."

**Emily: **"It is what it is. Nothing more to it."

**Riddler: **"And you, Edward. Your father abused you verbally and physically. Called you a moron and beat you.

**Riddler: **"Yeah. So what? Before you ask, my mother died in a car accident. Daddy dearest became a gluttonous buffon and took his sorrow out on me. The imbecilic are often jealous of the brilliant. His reactions were only natural."

**Strange: **"You consider harming your child normal?"

**Riddler: **"Emily and I were...are special. Have talents that make us happy despite the horrible lives we led. Our parents couldn't stand that we were happy and did whatever they could to take it from us."

**Strange: **"It sounds as if they did so quite often." (_Emily and Riddler remain silent. Strange moves on._) "When did your parents marry?"

**Riddler: **"They married on July 4th 17 years ago. Emily took on Robert name. Not for his sake, but for mine. I was...happy she wanted to get closer."

**Strange: **"Miss Nashton, why revert to your previous name?"

**Emily: **"Miserable people enjoyed reminding me I was related to a criminal. So I changed my name."

**Strange: **"And your appearance. You used to be blond, had short hair. Hmm. The change is difficult to discern. A completely different person." (_Emily growls._)"You are ten years older than Emily. Yet you two are so close. Products of abusive parents - no doubt you protected each other. Created a light at the end of the tunnel. Even now you protect each other. Fear the other getting hurt. It is rather moving."

**Emily: **"I can see the tears in your eyes now."

**Strange: **"In order to protect each other you keep your pasts hidden. Console each other when it comes back to haunt you. How did it come to visiting Edward in prison?"

**Emily: **"That...I mean...I can't tell-"

**Riddler: **"GYYAAAHHH

**Emily: **"ED! NO! STOP! PLEASE!" (_Riddler stops screaming_)

**Strange: **"You were saying."

**Riddler: **"Don't, Emily. I can take it."

**Emily: **"I'm sorry, Ed. When Ed was 18 and I was 8, Ed wanted to assume custody over me. Get us away from our parents. Unfortunately our parents knew how to play the loving parents of the year role pretty well. No one believed us. Not even...when…" (_Chokes on sobs._)

**Strange: **"Go on."

**Riddler: **"Robert pushed Emily down a flight of stairs. She broke her leg and bruised a rib. Martha pretended not to notice. So long as Robert never hit her she never batted an eye. When the Doctors asked what happened, Martha and Robert dared to say she was clumsy!"

**Strange: **"You went to the police. But for one reason or another they refused to believe you."

**Riddler: **"Emily was a runaway and I had priors. Why would they believe us? Even though our parents had a worse rapsheet."

**Emily: **"We knew they'd never let us leave. So we…"

**Riddler: **"Em! Don't! It was my idea! The blame is mine!"

**Emily: **"AAAH-HHHAAA!"

**Strange: **"It would seem that's not entirely true."

**Riddler: **"No! It is true! Emily didn't want to help! But I needed her to lure them! It was all my idea!" (_Emily panting heavily_) "Emily…"

**Strange: **"Continue, Edward. What was your idea?"

**Emily: **"Ed…"

**Riddler: **"I setup a riddle. One that would make Martha and Robert pay dearly for what they had done. '_What has fists that will never punch? What has that will never see?_' Simple riddles. Just something to mock them with. The answer was a corpse. Their corpses. But the trap wasn't set properly. They were only maimed. Not killed."

**Strange: **"Is that how Robert became paralyzed and Martha blind."

**Emily: **"I wasn't charged because I was a minor. It was ruled Edward acted in retaliation for all those years of abuse. He was given house arrest and a year of psychiatric treatment. Our grandparents came and took us away to Gotham after that. They vouched for us and told the courts what our parents were doing. We didn't care. As long as our parents couldn't touch us."

**Strange: **"How long had this reprieve lasted?"

**Emily: **"Not long enough."

**Riddler: **"It was Emily's 18th birthday. There they were. A blind broad and a paraplegic drunk at the door steps, threatening to fight for custody, claiming their _clean bill of health _would grant it. Unfortunately for them Em and I were adults. We didn't have to go back. They swore to never stop until were returned to take care of them. And our grandparents weren't going to live forever. And our jobs weren't exactly paying enough."

**Strange: **"Did you not publish your first book at age 18?"

**Emily: **"That's what saved us from Martha and Robert. When it was published, I was given enough money to get us a three bedroom apartment in the upper north side. Edward excelled in science and worked for the university. His inventions and my books kept us afloat."

**Riddler: **"And you know the rest?"

**Strange: **"Indulge me. How did it come to Emily visiting you in prison?"

**Emily: **"Please, Strange, enough. You have the answers you want."

**Strange: **"Not all of them. Both of you were equally tormented. Abused by your parents for years. How does one end in jail and the other an author." (_Emily and Riddler fall silent_) "Shall encourage your cooperation?"

**Riddler: **"No. I'll tell you. I murdered Robert's friend."

**Emily: **"Ed!"

**Riddler: **"I won't let you be dragged down with me anymore, Em! Now please! Just sit there!" (_Emily reluctantly stays silent_) "Emily was 19. She was working on her second book. The first was a hit, you see."

**Strange: **"Not surprising. She is very talented."

**Riddler: **"Don't I know it.

**Strange: **"You helped her with these novels, did you not?"

**Riddler: **"I edited the plots and climax, the rest was hers."

**Strange: **"Continue."

**Riddler: **"Emily and I were on our way to our favorite coffee bistro. We did our best brainstorming there. Towards her book and my inventions. On our way, Robert appeared with a friend of his. The friend grabbed Emily's laptop and smashed it and her nearly finished novel to bits. To which Robert mocked, '_The product of a whoring druggie has no business adding more filth to the world._' Emily was devastated. I was furious."

**Strange: **"What did you do?"

**Riddler: **"Robert and his friend were staying at a hotel. I found them and filled their rooms with a gas I developed. By the time they awoke, Robert was lying helpless while his friend, however, had a riddle to solve before being dropped in a vat of acid. '_No matter how hard you hit me. No matter how much I hurt. I'll always be able to laugh. Who am I?_'"

**Strange: **"The Joker?"

**Riddler: **"Ha-ha...that was his answer too. But you're both wrong. The answer was Emily and I. And believe me, I laughed as I slowly lowered him in the acid. Watching the bubbling liquid eat his skin, gnaw away at the bone, corrode his skin with burst, puss filled blemishes. Robert was so terrified...he didn't utter a word. I went to robert, I leaned to his ear, and I whispered, '_Those are the screams of your children._'

**Strange: **"Emily? Did you know about this?"

**Riddler: **"No! She-"

**Strange: **"Ah-ah. No lying."

**Emily: **"I did."

**Riddler: **"Emily! I told you to stay quiet!"

**Emily: **"I know the whole time. But Ed...he rendered me unconscious. I told him I could rewrite it. he wouldn't hear of it."

**Riddler: **"You didn't deserve what he did! And you sure as Hell don't deserve to go to prison with me! You have a talent that brings joy to the world!"

**Emily: **"What's the point in being happy if the one person who made that possible is in prison?" (_Riddler stunned to silence_) "What Martha and Robert did was horrible! It haunts me every night when I fall asleep! But what haunts me more was that I couldn't save you! I took part in your traps! Yet you're the one in prison! And every time you escaped…" (_Sobbing_) "I was overjoyed! My brother was coming to see me! My brother was free! Then Batman came and took you away!

**Strange: **"Edward needed help. He was suffering from a break in psychosis.

**Emily: **"NO ONE WANTS TO HELP HIM! NO ONE! NOT YOU! NOT THOSE OTHER DOCTORS! If people truly wanted to help, they should have believed us… (_Sobbing harder_) "They should have listened! But no! My brother is like this because people like Robert are believed! Kids are just liars for attention!" (_Falls into despair_) "It's all their fault. They should have helped us...kept them far away...instead...they let it happen...now my brother is labeled for life. And I...I…should've tried harder. Now..."

**Strange: **"You only assuage your guilt by bringing him the one thing he enjoyed in your company. Your books." (_Emily crying hysterically_) "There, there, Miss Nashton. No need to cry. I will ease your pain and your brother's very soon."

**Riddler: **"Emily…" (_Tearing up_) "I am so sorry, Emily. I never meant to do this to you. I beg you, Professor, please don't make her cry anymore. I can't bear it."

**Strange: **"But I am not the one making her cry, Edward. You are. All the times she tried to be there. It was never enough. You couldn't accept her being there for you like your were there for her. You needed - yearned for - revenge. You wanted your father, mother, and that man to know the pain you've endured. Ending with you hurting your sister in the worst way possible. Leaving her all alone to cry herself to sleep at night. Because you were selfish. All alone. Her only friends a criminal, and words on a page."

**Riddler: **"No...no I never meant-...Emily."

**Strange: **"She stopped living in order to rectify a mistake she convinced herself she had made. Not saving you from yourself. She believes she can save you now. The only thread connecting you both is her books. Unfortunately, unlike her books, there is no happy ending. The main character does not revive. He does not give up his ambitions. He gets worse and worse and worse…" (_Emily's shackles open. Here feet scuffle as she stands_)

**Riddler: **"Emily…"

**Emily: **"Ed!" (_Runs and hugs Riddler_) "I love you! I love you so much."

**Riddler: **"I love you too, Em. I'm so sorry. This is over. Please just let her go, Professor. You've got what you wanted."

**Strange: **"Yes I have. And now her usefulness has reached its end."

**Riddler: **"Then let her leave. Let her return home. Please."

**Strange: **"I am afraid I cannot do that, Edward."

**Riddler: **"What do you mean? What are you-" (_Click_) "What's that behind your back? When did-wait...No...NO!"

**Emily: **"Ed…!"

**Riddler: **"RUN EMILY!" (_Gun shot. Thud. Riddler's voice shaking_) "NNNNOOOO! EMILY! EMILY! OH GOD! EMILY! PLEASE! GET UP! WAKE UP, EMILY! STRANGE, YOU BASTARD! WHY? Oh god...tell me why…" (_Sobbing_)

**Strange: **"Miss Nashton saw too much. Learned too much. Even if her word wasn't believed, tt will only aid Wayne and the protesters in shutting down my facility. And I cannot allow it."

**Riddler: **"Emily…Emily…please Emily...don't leave me. Don't leave me alone."

**Strange: **"Just imagine, Edward, (_A door opens_) "She wished the same of you." (_Door closes_)

**The End**


End file.
